militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
562d Flying Training Squadron
]] The 562d Flying Training Squadron (562 FTS) was part of the 12th Flying Training Wing based at Randolph Air Force Base, Texas. It operated the T-43 conducting navigator training.AFHRA 562 FTS Page History The 562d was first activated on 24 December 1942 at Gowen Field, Idaho, on 24 December 1942, and moved to Wendover Field, Utah, on 5 February 1943, where it began training in B-17 Flying Fortress aircraft. The squadron participated in approximately 300 combat missions in the European Theater of Operations from 17 July 1943 until its last World War II mission, flown to the Landsberg Aerodrome near Munich, on 21 April 1945. During the summer of 1945, the 562d airlifted food to starving people of the Netherlands.562 FTS Fact Sheet From August 1945 until 1980, the squadron saw several periods of activation and inactivation. During this period, the 562d flew AT-6 Texan, AT-11 Kansan, C-46 Commando, C-47 Skytrain, B-26 Marauder, F-86 Sabre, F-100 Super Sabre, and F-105 Thunderchiefaircraft at various bases. During 1965, while stationed at McConnell Air Force Base, Kansas, the 562d deployed to Takhli Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand, where it participated in five months of sustained combat operations in the Vietnam War. From 31 October 1974 to 30 June 1992, the 562d was stationed at George Air Force Base, California to fly the F-105 and then the F-4G Phantom II aircraft conducting "Wild Weasel" missions. During this time the squadron also participated in Operation Desert Storm. The 562d Flying Training Squadron conducted part of the Specialized Undergraduate Navigator Training at Randolph Air Force Base, Texas as part of the 12th Flying Training Wing until navigator training and Electronic Warfare Training was combined into the Combat Systems Officer (CSO) Training and moved to Naval Air Station Pensacola. Lineage *562d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) (1942–1943) *562d Bombardment Squadron, Heavy (1943–1947) *562d Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy (1947–1953) *562d Fighter-Bomber Squadron (1953–1962) *562d Tactical Fighter Squadron (1962–1980) *562d Tactical Fighter Training Squadron (1980–1991) *562d Fighter Squadron (1991–1992) *562d Flying Training Squadron (1992–2010) Assignments *388th Bombardment Group (1942–1945, 1947–1949) *388th Fighter-Bomber Wing (1953–1957) *Tactical Air Command (1962) *388th Tactical Fighter Wing (1962–1964) *23d Tactical Fighter Wing (1964–1972) **Attached: 6235th Tactical Fighter Wing (6 August-7 November 1965) **Attached: 355th Tactical Fighter Wing (8 November-c. 4 December 1965) *832nd Air Division (1972) *35th Tactical Fighter Wing (1974–1981) *37th Tactical Fighter Wing (1981–1989) *35th Tactical Fighter Wing (1989–1992) *12th Flying Training Wing (1993–2010) Bases stationed *Gowen Field, Idaho (1942–1943) *Wendover Field, Utah (1943) *Sioux City Army Air Base, Iowa (1943) *RAF Knettishall, England (1943–1945) *Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota (1945) *Orchard Place Airport, Illinois (1947–1949) *Clovis Air Force Base, New Mexico (1953–1954) *Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany (1954–1955) *Étain-Rouvres Air Base, France (1955–1957) *McConnell Air Force Base, Kansas (1962–1968) **Deployed: Takhli Royal Thai Air Force Base, Thailand (6 August-c. 4 December 1965) *George Air Force Base, California (1974–1992) *Randolph Air Force Base, Texas (1993-2010) Aircraft Operated *B-17 Flying Fortress (1943–1945) *AT-6 Texan (1947–1949) *AT-11 Kansan (1947–1949) *C-46 Commando (1949) *C-47 Skytrain (1949) *B-26 Marauder (1949) *F-86 Sabre (1954–1956) *F-100 Super Sabre (1957) *F-105 Thunderchief (c. 1963 - 1972, 1974–1980) *F-4 Phantom II (1980–1992) *T-43 Bobcat (1993–2010) Operations *World War II *Vietnam War *Operation Desert Storm References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. External links *562d Flying Training Squadron History *562d Flying Training Squadron Fact Sheet Category:Military units and formations in Texas Flying Training 0562 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II